The Legend of the Butterfly
by CartoonDove
Summary: Kosmo Butterfly, the eldest son of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, is tired of knowing that his younger sister will be getting his mother's wand and possibly the throne of Mewni. When he gets involved with some dark magic, it's going to take more than one Butterfly to handle this magic problem.


The hot california sun beat down on the Butterfly-Diaz household. 15 year old Kosmo Diaz was stretched out on the family's fluffy red couch, watching a cartoon on TV as he fanned himself with his hand. His 6 year old sister, Stella poked her head into the living room, dressed in a light pink swimsuit, her golden hair tied into pigtails.

"Kosmo! Come on! Mommy and Daddy got our pool set up!" Stella exclaimed, jumping onto her older brother. Kosmo eyed his sister.

"Stella, not now. I'm watching something." Kosmo said, waving his sister off. Stella folded her arms and stood in front of the TV.

"No. Mommy and Daddy told me to come and get you." Kosmo glared at his sister.

"Stella, just leave me alone." He gently moved his sister to the side.

"Ahem." A male voice said. Kosmo and Stella turned around to face their father, Marco Diaz. The tall hispanic folded his arms and looked down at his children. "Your mother and I are waiting for you two." Kosmo grumbled and stood up.

"Yeah, one second." He said, walking towards his room. Marco sighed and picked up Stella.

"Your brother is getting into his teen moody faze." Stella giggled at what her father said, as he carried her outside.

The heat hit the two like a ton of bricks. Stella fanned herself with her hands and hopped out of her fathers arms. She ran over to her mother, Star Butterfly-Diaz, who was sitting at the edge of the inground pool, dangling her feet in the cool water.

"Mommy!" Stella exclaimed, hopping into Star's arms. Star grinned at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetie!" Star set down her daughter. "Are you going to swim?" Stella nodded and was about to jump into the water before Marco picked her up.

"Not without your water wings." He said firmly. He carried her over to the patio and picked up two pink water wing floaties and helped his daughter put them on.

"Yay! Now I can swim!" Stella exclaimed, running out of her fathers arms. She jumped into the pool, making a light splash on her mother, before quickly surfacing. Marco took off his shoes and sat next to his wife.

"I haven't seen her this excited since we brought home Biscuit." Marco said, tilting his head towards the family's golden retriever puppy, who was snoozing underneath a shady tree. Star leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah. The pool was a good idea." Star said. Marco kissed his wife's forehead and looked back at the house.

"I thought I told Kosmo to get out here." Marco said to himself. Star glanced up.  
"Things were easier when he was younger." The blonde princess said. Marco nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Marco headed towards the house. Star stood up and stretched.

"Stella, I'm coming in!" Star shouted to her daughter, who was trying to go underwater, but failed due to her pink water wings. Star gracefully jumped into the pool, as Marco went to talk to his son.

Marco walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Kosmo's door. He could hear faint talking from the other side.

"I know I have magic too. It isn't fair. I'm the oldest-" Marco knocked on the door and the talking went silent.

"Kosmo?" Marco asked, waiting before walking in. He heard some slight moving before the door opened.

"Uh, Hi dad." Kosmo said, hiding his hands behind his back. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in there? Who were you talking to?" Marco asked, folding his arms.

"Uh. Nothing." Kosmo said quickly. Marco sighed into his palm.

"Come swim with us." Marco said, walking back down the hall. Kosmo nodded and closed the door. He walked to his dark blue bed and pulled a dark, tattered book from under his bed. Kosmo closed his eyes and sighed, fingering the torn cover.

"I deserve the power she's going to get." Kosmo said, opening the book. The book crackled to life and the letters seemed to move on the page. "It's going to be mine."


End file.
